


第108.5章 逆襲(裏)

by steelgarden9999



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Karna - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 13:48:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20949347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelgarden9999/pseuds/steelgarden9999





	第108.5章 逆襲(裏)

昏黄的小夜灯撑起一室的微光，在床铺上的两人剪影清晰的映在墙上。

靠着墙边、坐卧在床上，瞪大双眸的白发青年，正凝视着眼前刚换上女仆制服也像换了个人似的黑发少女。

比起平时，今天的她要来得主动积极多了。

这或许是她对自己的自我暗示，制服对澪而言，有着武装自己精神与切换姿态的意义。

「主人，今天由我服务您哦。」

跨坐在迦尔纳腿上的少女魔术师，将原本在他胸膛前旋圈的纤指往下滑去，将对方腰上的皮带灵活解开。

「──────────」

微蹙眉头的太阳神子，欲言又止的模样很是犹豫，却也没阻止她的动作。

「那个…主人…请原谅我是新手………」

黑发少女红着俏脸，她的小手拉开了拉链，小心翼翼的伸进去、捧起尚未苏醒的曼陀罗之根，接着有些迟疑的上下套弄起来。动作的同时间，女仆那几乎快露出的白玉双峰，正冒着泄漏春光的危险，微微晃动。

白发青年倒抽一口气，却没有说什么。

「还请告诉我…怎么样才能让您舒服呢…？」

澪的软声柔语听在心里都感到酥麻，她拉起迦尔纳的一掌，握住自己正在爱抚的手，希望对方指导她觉得舒适的力度跟位置。

而太阳神子没有回答，将握住她的手引回了主导权，让澪逐渐明白他敏感的位置与合适的手势。接着，拨弄的速度越来越快，手中握着的肉茎也勃发茁壮。

「主人的…………真的……很大呢…………………」黑发少女羞怯的呢喃。

每当她说一句，就把白发青年的理智剥去一分。

一边动作的同时，他探出另一掌轻拢她颈后的长发，朝少女的蜜唇吻起长久的缠绵。

当挺立的玉茎吐露一滴露珠，太阳神子便将她的手按住，示意别再继续。他的呼吸有些急促，薄汗布满苍白的脸庞，看上去似乎相当的难受。

──渴求的忍耐。

而她从原本跨坐转为跪立，用一种极其勾人的媚眼由上而下的俯视他，接着将双手伸进自己的短裙两侧，缓缓的拉下了白色蕾丝绑带底裤。

那缓慢动作可见黏稠的蜜水牵丝，从她被短裙遮住的股间，不断的延伸直到她把绑带松开，将亵裤丢到床的一旁。

──这暗示，再明显不过了。

而迦尔纳将这一幕尽收眼底。

然后澪朝他胸膛前靠去，慢慢的将他的衬衫扣子一颗一颗松去，那仍然穿着短裙却没了底裤的下半身却蹭着耸立的昂扬，像是逗弄似的滑来溜去。

咕啾。

那湿润的声响深深刺激了两人的听觉，挑逗的情欲正逐渐上升。

「主人…想要吗…………想要我吗…？」

女仆的气音让被压制的迦尔纳忍不住一颤，她那不断磨蹭的诱惑简直将自己的理智逼入绝境。他粗重的喘息越来越大，垂首应了一声。

「听不到呢…主人的命令………想要…进来…吗………？」

眼前的黑发少女简直就像是小恶魔似的，仰着妩媚的小脸蛋，语带纯真的问着对方。解完了白发青年的扣子，接着将半露的酥胸贴在他裸露的胸膛上，下半身的欲望则仍然逐渐的膨胀。

「……想。」

他好不容易挤出声音，对方却噘起粉唇。

「太小声了哦，主人……想不想……进来人家里面呢………？」

露出分明是故意的坏心微笑，女仆继续挑逗着极其抑制自己的主人。

「………想要。」

用稍大的音量吐出自身的渴望，被挑逗得逼近临界点的太阳神子，发出一声难耐的闷哼。他将双手穿过她的腰际，按下黑发少女浑圆的俏臀，将下体膨大的欲望，快狠准地插入她湿润又柔软的蜜穴之中。

女仆仰首惊呼一声，炽热的气息化为白烟蓦然消失，她身后的黑色马尾翩然荡出一抹优弧，咬着下唇努力适应突然其来的滚烫异物。

「既然是…主人的命令………我……」

黑发少女的纤腰开始扭动起来，那上下摆动的姿势晃动了她饱满的椒乳，两腿间的蜜液沿着雪白的大腿内侧滑落，硕大的阳具顶弄着乐园的门扉，发出淫靡的滋滋声。

「主人…还不能那么快……射出来哦…………」她骑在上头，一边喘息一边含糊的吐露气音。

在下方的迦尔纳仍然满面薄汗，像是在苦修似的拼命按捺着。时而紧闭的莲目，时而逸出的猝哼，他凭借着超凡的意志力忍下，全由上方的小恶魔所携来的折磨。

雨音澪那平时藏于魔术礼装下浑圆饱满的酥胸，以及经历长期的战斗训练而锻炼出来的紧实小腹与水蛇腰，还有结实的翘臀，在这套女仆制服下一览无遗，还多了禁欲般的色气。

其实太阳神子非常能够理解那些男人看到这样的她，会忍不住联想到下流的遐想，因为这样的澪实在太过诱人，连他自己都想再多见几次。

「啊…主人………喜欢……吗………？」

在上面的女仆开始加快了速度，凭借意志力压抑的迦尔纳，几乎快要失神，大口喘着气，那异色的双眸即将沉溺在情欲的漩涡之中，汗水不断的从他脸颊上滑落。

「澪………………」

相较与先前的被动，她所展露的主动这一面，让人简直招架不住的怦然心动。

「主人…我快要………快要…………」

随着大量的蜜水落下，妖艳的红润占据了黑发少女的小脸。接着意识像是被雷劈似的闪白好几次，浑身酥麻。她忽然瘫软在白发青年的身上，脸庞靠在他的肩窝，气喘呼呼的发出快乐的哀鸣。

「……………………………………」

迦尔纳伸出一手拨去黏在她脸上的濡湿鬓发，苍白的脸庞上除了薄汗满布以外，更蒙上了一层焦渴的燥然。

「刚才不是要我忍耐吗？澪。」

现在倒好，她竟然自己先登天去了。

那声呢喃蕴含着低火的责难，白发青年身下被她玩弄的巨大欲望，正被一颤一缩的小穴贪婪的吸吮着，却仍然没有缴械。

而软成一滩泥的澪，微微仰首，用迷茫的眼神凝视他，只能发出微弱的悲鸣。

见着她这楚楚可怜的模样，太阳神子几乎想要将所有的疼爱都朝她献上。

「主人……对不起……澪…太舒服了…………忍不住………………」

黑发少女此话一出，融化了迦尔纳所有的理智。

他翻过身猛然将女仆压在身下，分开她雪白的大腿，一手捉住朝天的左脚踝，一手撑在床上。纤细却结实的腰间一挺，朝黑发少女的股间激烈抽送起来。

「啊、啊、啊…主人…澪知道错了……啊啊啊──」

还处于高潮期间的黑发少女再次被勃发的坚挺贯穿，原本就格外敏感的蜜穴分泌出更多的爱液。在对方绝不轻饶的气势下，打桩似的奋力撞击出源源不绝的快感。

女仆一边低泣求饶，却一边发出舒适的娇喘，几乎合不起来的小嘴滑下清澈的津液，那充满雾气的水瞳垄罩一片恍惚。

压制她上方的白发青年改变双手的姿势，拉起她抓着床单的小手，十指交握起来，接着推送的力度越来越大，最后随着他的低吼，凶猛的撞上最后一击。

白浊的液体像是海浪般侵蚀她的体内，花蕊的内部接受了温暖的灌溉，下腹的酥麻一阵阵的窜通全身。

黑发少女在高潮中再一次绝顶，她抽搐的身躯像是在宣泄那堆积起来的快感，倏地拔尖的高音回荡在房间之中。

双手改为撑住床铺的太阳神子，大口的喘着炽热的气息。他俯视着身下被自己狠狠惩罚的女仆，虽然心中油然升起一股愧疚，但是却同时充斥着想继续疼爱的念头。

他稍微抽身起来，将澪翻了过去，抬起她的俏臀。

「主人…？」

快要失去意识的黑发少女不禁惶恐的颤着声调。

──难道还没有结束吗？

她现在趴着的姿势像只小母狗，接着在两腿间感受到那灼热的硬物，正一颤一颤地叩门。

「怎么、可能………刚才不是…………！」

澪趴在床上，不可置信的低喊。

「刚才不是要我好好忍着？」

白发青年轻笑了一声，那胜券在握的神色，简直就像是在战场无双的武士似的。

「主人──人家已经不行了啦───」

女仆又再次的求饶，但是迦尔纳尚未消退的烈火情欲开始不断的往她的体内推送。这个如野兽般交媾的体位，让澪感到分外敏感，持续被顶弄被开发的新地带，她发出了惹人怜爱的哀鸣。

他粗重的喘息与她断续的啜泣交织成一片春色，摇曳的垂影度过了几刻磨人的欢愉。最后在黑发少女失去意识的高峰之下，结束了这场意志力的竞赛。

当然，在澪醒来后，打算冲澡的期间，被迦尔纳按在墙上抱起雪白的胴体，再次狠狠地的疼爱起来，又是另一段故事了。

后记：

这是一个勾引大成功，结果女主惨遭逆袭的悲剧故事。（喂）

第四特异点读者福利（二）


End file.
